Ice making appliances generally include a single ice maker that is configured to generate a specific type of ice. For example, certain ice makers generate ice cubes while other ice makers generate flaked or shaved ice. Consumers generally prefer a particular type of ice. For example, certain consumers prefer the longevity of ice cubes while other consumers prefer the texture of flaked or shaved ice. Thus, a consumer generally selects an ice making appliances for the specific type of ice that the appliance's ice maker produces with the understanding that only one type of ice will be produced.
Ice makers within ice making appliance are also generally directly cooled with refrigerant from a sealed system of the ice making appliance. Thus, such ice makers are configured to receive refrigerant and facilitate heat transfer between liquid water in the ice maker and the refrigerant in order to generate ice. Plumbing the sealed system to direct refrigerant to the ice maker can be difficult and costly. In particular, complex sealed systems can be difficult and expensive to produce.
Accordingly, an ice making appliance with features for generating or producing multiple types of ice would be useful. In particular, an ice making appliance with features for generating or producing multiple types of ice that does not require directly cooling ice makers of the ice making appliance with refrigerant would be useful.